


[Podfic] Seek Out the Hidden Places

by quietnight



Series: [Podfic] Just Stay Alive by Dira Sudis [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Dating, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Polyamory, secondary trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, on this morning, while Sam stood here in his PJs, his boyfriend Captain America was in his kitchen eating yogurt, and Sam had to figure out how to tell him that he'd kind of arguably cheated on him with the Winter Soldier who was also, incidentally, Bucky Barnes, the other half of the thus-far-tragic love story of Steve Rogers' epic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seek Out the Hidden Places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seek Out the Hidden Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087607) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Many, many thanks to Dira Sudis for permission to record. 
> 
> The summary of this story, above, is one of my top ten favorite sentences ever. Upon reflection, I'm pretty sure that my desire to have an excuse to repeatedly read this sentence aloud is probably the actual impetus for this whole huge (for me) project. Anything else of any worth that may have occurred along the way is basically gravy.

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNmxFZ3FvMkJaMzA/view?usp=sharing) (178.2 MB)

 **Length:** 3:14:33


End file.
